pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and Ferb The Movie: The Search for their Parents Pt. 2
Part 2 And so, the journey for Phineas and Candace's real father and Ferb's real mother had begun. Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet were off to where the boys had calculated their location in the opening of the movie. "So, Phineas, where exactly do you think the right parents are?" Isabella asked. "Oh, Ferb and I worked on that in the opening. Turns out they're located in Manhattan, New York," Phineas answered. "Wow...Manhattan. Home of the best hot dogs in the land," said a drooling Buford. "If we keep at this steady pace, we'll be in New York in a couple of days! Just in time to see them and get back to Danville before school starts," said Phineas. They headed off for their big adventure. Meanwhile, Candace had written a letter to Linda and Lawrence about the whole conundrum. Then she took off. "If this doesn't get them busted, nothing will!" said Candace. She got out her cell phone as she headed out the door. She called her good friend Stacy. "Stacy, it's me. Look, I want you to come with me on a little trip to bust my brothers once and for all! Ooh! And bring Jeremy too! I'll need someone to hold in case I get scared!" she said sinisterly and then sweetly. Linda and Lawrence were walking down the hall talking about how it was for the best to tell them the truth. "So, you really think we did the right thing, honey?" Linda asked. "Of course! They needed to know someday after all," said Lawrence. "Why not today?" "I guess so...but still-" Linda continued then paused as she saw the note Candace left. "What is this?" Lind asked. She picked it up and read it out loud. It said, "Dear Mom and Dad, I just wanted to let you know that our little talk about our real mother and father thing led Phineas and Ferb to travel who-knows-where to find them. I'm going to follow them and bring them back here to prove once and for all that they have done all that crazy stuff this summer! You'll see soon enough! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha! Signed, Candace. P.S. Sorry about the evil laugh. Just got a little excited." This led to Linda know that Phineas and Ferb took most of their things and Candace some of her own as both rooms were not as cramped in as they were before. This also led to her bursting into tears. She started crying big. "What have I done? Why did I have to tell them the truth? They couldn't handle the truth without finding out for themselves! I'm a terrible mother!" she lamented. "Dear...I'm sure they'll come back..." said Lawrence trying to make her comfortable. "I doubt it..." Linda responded. She walked away and Lawrence didn't know what to do to make her happy. And finally in the movie, it was time to see Doofenshmirtz at his home. "DOOFENSHMIRTZ EVIL INCORPORATEEEEEED!" the jingle singers sang and appeared on screen. Doof was busy wondering what to do for an evil scheme. Rather than have one up and ready, he just had no idea what to do. "Oh, what am I going to do today? I mean, I've done so many things I don't know where to go from here! I guess I'll just have to wait for Perry the Platypus to show up. Maybe he'll inspire me somehow," he pondered until he heard his doorbell ring. "Well, speak of the devil!" he said as he went for the door. But it wasn't Perry at the door. It was his own created nemesis, Planty the Potted Plant. "Planty the Potted Plant? What are you doing here? And where's Perry the Platypus? And how did you ring my doorbell?" he asked. Then he saw a note in Planty's soil. "Hello..."We regret to inform you that your assigned nemesis has been forced to retire due to a contract expiration. Thank you for giving this agent his best and enjoy your new nemesis." Perry the Platypus retired? Well, this is an honorable chapter in the book of Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc history! Now I'm free to do whatever I want and Perry the Platypus won't come and stop me!" He was very cheerful about it. But then, suddenly, he felt empty inside. "Oh no! I've got a bad feeling in my belly! It's empathy! I just know it! Make it stop!" he whined. Then he zoomed past Planty to go see Perry. There Perry was getting ready for his new job. Now that he's out of the agency, he needed to find something better to do. But what could he do? He's a platypus. They don't do much. "PERRY THE PLATYPUS! WAIT RIGHT THERE!" Doof called out to his ex-nemesis. Perry stopped. "Look, I heard about what happened and all, but I don't know why, but I like as my nemesis. I see you as a bit of a friend who likes to thwart me and my dastardly schemes and make me try harder with my next plot. The thing is, I see a lot of you in me. You can't just go and be forced to retire! You're my nemesis, and nothing's gonna change that!" Perry smiled at Heinz with happiness. Even though he was evil, he still saw Perry as a friend. They shook hands and thought of some good between them. But their celebration was cut short, for a giant shadow cast over them. "Who turned out the sun?" Heinz asked. But it was really a giant airship constructed to look like the Egg Carrier from Sonic Adventure 1. "Oh, look at that. A giant airship," said Heinz. After a few seconds he flipped out and reiterated," A GIANT AIRSHIP!?" Then a tractor beam came down and picked up Perry and Doofenshmirtz and flew off. Phineas, Ferb, and the others headed out of the tri-state area and began their great journey for their real blood parents. "We've got a long journey ahead of us, but we can make it as long as we make minimal stops and go through the clear open land highway at early hours!" said Phineas. "Ooh! This is so exciting! I have never been on an actual journey to an unknown land before!" said Baljeet. "It's not unknown! It's New York! Sheesh, and he thinks I'm the idiot!" said Buford. Baljeet looked disappointed. "New York is unknown to me because I know nothing about it," he lamented. Isabella thought of something fun. "How about a little sing-along?" she suggested. "It'll help speed things up. And it even lifts spirits. I learned that from the Fireside Girls." "Okay, let's do it!" said Phineas. Ferb busted out the boom box and started the song. Song: Parenthood Journey Genre: The same as the Japanese Pokemon Diamond & Pearl opening "The Greatest Everyday" Montage: Traveling down the road with different stuff going on...like Buford pushing Baljeet into a mud pit and walking over him. And Isabella sits between Phineas and Ferb mainly for Phineas. And they look high and low for information on the people. Lyrics HA HA HA! HA HA HA! Phineas: Let's go our and the two right folks The ones of the family blood lines A long road down to our destination And we'll see just where the crazy path entwines Isabella: Everything is good! Baljeet: Oh the great event horizon Ferb: Never give up Phineas: We have missing folks is what we've been realizin' Isabella: Who are these mysterious father and mother That the brothers really gotta meet? Going on, going on, going on, and not even feeling a bit beat (not a bit beat) Buford: The trials are sure to be deadly Especially when it comes to sweat Working through, working through, working through, and maybe feeling regret Phineas: We've got a good combination Isabella: We're on a good communication Ferb: And also a high tension Phineas: We'll spend our last summer week Traveling on the road Buford: We feel a good vibration Baljeet: For tomorrow's congratulation Isabella: The parent revolution Phineas: We'll have this final tourney On this amazing parenthood journey *end song* "Okay, that was good!" said Phineas. "Uh, Buford, I think you missed the 3rd bar on your verse when you said "vibration"," said Isabella. "No, I thought I hit it just fine," said Buford. "Ferb, did you feel anything odd about it?" Phineas asked. "No, I thought it was good. But if you want we could do it again," said Ferb. "Nah, if it was good on your end, then everything is fine from here," Isabella responded. "Okay, then it's just fine the way it is," said Ferb. "All right, then! That's a take!" said Phineas. Category:Fanon Works Category:Abandoned Pages